


Oh... Koops...

by jico448



Category: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door
Genre: Game Grumps - Freeform, M/M, Steam Train (Game Grumps)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jico448/pseuds/jico448
Summary: After traveling with his timid companion, Koops, for a long while, Mario begins to develop feelings for the quaint koopa.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paper Mario TTYD: Oh… Koops... - PART 50 - Game Grumps](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/273074) by GameGrumps. 



> Do you watch game grumps? I know you dooo~! And yes, there are no underwear in the paper mario universe.

There they were in the ring of Mr. Gonzales’s fighting arena that lie in a city hundreds of feet in the air. It was more like a stage to the two. They were facing off against three kamek. Mario and Koops we told for this match that they were not to attack for the first three rounds. For the first two Mario defended while Koops was told to appeal to the crowd. Mario huddled in his fetal position as multicolored polygons rained upon them. Mario would glance back at Koops at he appealed to the crowd. He looked so happy. That smile that spread wide across his face to pinch his cheeks into the most adorable dimples. His wave to the audience was energetic and peppy despite the damage he had taken. Mario found himself staring at the reserved koopa more and more. Then a dangerous thought crept its was into his head.

Oh… Koops…

Koops panted and heaved with exhaustion. Mario remembers when he first meet Koops. He was so adamant on joining Mario on his adventure. The loss of his father had pushed him to his limits. He wanted to avenge his father and become the koopa that he would be proud of in one fell swoop by defeating Hooktail in his castle of bones. Alone, he would have surely meet the same fate as his father. But accompanied by Mario, Koops stood a chance against his foe. Before departing out on this great adventure, Koops physical physique was laughable at best. But after slaying the dragon, Koops had lost some of his cowardice and gained some more muscle mass. He would be out for the count a month ago. But now he was huffing and puffing, still ready to shoot the audience an award winning smile at a moment's notice. Sweat edged at the top of his forehead as he leaned on his bent knees for support.

By the fourth turn Koops was already in danger. Mario tried valiantly to shake the thoughts from his head while defending the cute koppa. An attack flu past Mario’s head and hit Koops. Koops falls to one knee before falling flat on the stage. Mario felt a pang of grief as he looked upon his fallen friend. When mario looked back he saw that one of the kameks had disappeared.  Well,  Mario thought,  one less to deal with.  His logic soon blew up in face as a third attack came after the first two’s. His head spined for a second before falling to the ground. Darkness enveloped his vision.

Mario woke from his unconsciousness snuggly tucked into the bed in the locker room. His head hurt. The steady sound of rainfall rang softly in his ears. His whole body then began sending his aching brain signals of soreness and pain. He let out a groan as he turned his head. He saw a light blue hoodie hung on one end of the bed. As Mario got out of the bed, he noticed that the rainfall he had been hearing was actually a running shower. He got up and saw Koops showering in the middle of the locker room. His back was turned to Mario as he scrubbed at shell. Mario could only stand in awe as he observed the koopa’s round curves. Mario couldn't help himself as he let out a low moan.

“Oh… Koops…”

Koops turned his head and looked back at Mario with that same innocent grin on his cute face. He held out the yellow sponge that he was scrubbing with and said, “Hey Mario, could you maybe help me out a bit with the hard to reach places?”

Mario quickly nodded his head as he took a step forward. He took the sponge in his hand with a trembling nervousness. Koops, holding his hands behind his back, turned away from Mario. Mario froze in place at the intimacy of his position. He started with the shell, running the sponge up and down his hard dome. He made sure to press the sponge deep into the edges of his shell to get deep in there. Suds covers his shell after Mario got done washing it. He wanted to wash the suds off, but the water was hitting Koops head and running down his soft body. Mario softly grabbed Koops by the waist and pushed him further until his shell was under the stream. Koops have a quiet moan at the gesture as the suds washed effortlessly off the shell like leaves in off a waterfall.

Koops bent over, exposing the hole at the bottom of his shell from which his legs came. “Can you get my legs to? I can never reach them myself”.

Mario’s eyes lay fixed on the dark hole of his shell. His legs were exposed all the up until the top of his short yellow tail. Mario held the sponge just above his tail. He squeezed the sponge, soapy water rushing around and down his flexed hand. The water fell from his hand down to Koops tail. The soapy waterfall flowed down his finely toned bottom and onto the floor. Koops gasped as the sponge made contact with his back end. Mario ran the sponge all the way down his leg all the way to his thick foot. He scrubbed every part of Koops foot. When Mario tried to get the underside he received a tap on his shoulder.

Mario looked up to Koops as Koops looked down at Mario. Koops lowers himself down to the ground until he was sitting on the floor. He held out his foot for Mario to wash as he layed on his back. Mario took Koops foot in his hand and finished washing the appendage. Then Mario started with the other leg. He started by washing the bottom of the foot. A small giggle escaped Koops as Mario scrubbed away at his bare foot. His giggle soon turned to gasps as Mario moved further up his leg. As Mario move between Koops legs, he spread them farther and farther apart.

“Mario”, he could hear. It came like a careless whisper.

“Wake up!”

Mario jumped out of bed. Once his heart rate slowed down he saw that it was his newborn companion Snurglez. The little red yoshi looked at Mario impatiently, “Thank god! I thought you were dead”. Snurglez got up from his seat on the bedside and walked to the door, “I gotta take a piss”.

With that Snurglez left the room. He had left his phone on the bed as a new message came in. curiosity got the better of Mario as he picked up the phone.  When the hell did he get a phone? He was born just today.  Mario thought as he scrolled through a message chat. He stopped when he saw a pair of large breasts in the chat. When he scrolled up a little further he saw an image of the little red yoshi’s erect penis. A hint of Snurglez’s lavisius smerk could be seen in the corner of the image.  WHAT THE HELL!  Mario though,  HE’S ONLY BEEN ALIVE FOR TEN MINUTES!  Mario put down the phone and sighed in a hybrid of disappointment and amazement. Mario decided to roll over onto his other side.

He was greeted by the sleeping face of Koops. His eyes were closed in blissful slumber. He may not have been smiling, but Koops was just as cute as Mario had remembered. His calm demeanor was so attractive to Mario. He could feel Koop’s soft breaths against his face. Mario was under the same blanket that Koops was under. Mario found his hands creeping under the sheets towards Koops resting body. Mario’s hands made contact with Koops arm. It lie draped over the chest of his shell. He ran his hand up and down the length of Koops arm. Mario could feel the newly developed muscles the lie dormant under his yellow skin. When Mario combed his fingers through Koops he felt a faint squeeze. Mario’s heart warmed at the subconscious gesture. Mario stared deep into Koops eyes as they opened. Koops eyes fluttered open slowly before they saw Mario so close to his face.

A faint blush glowed on Koops cheeks, “M- Mario! What are you doing?”

Mario only took Koops cheek in his hand, causing it to glow ever redder, and brung his face closer to his. Mario could feel Koops hot breaths grow faster and heavier. Then their lips lock with a soft moan from both of them. The kiss was quick as they both seemed out of breath after. Both panted as they just stared at each other with eyes as wide as saucers.

Mario broke the silence, “Oh… Koops… “

They griped each other passionately as they dug into each other again. The kiss was broken up into quick pecks as the took breaths in between. Koops kept his hands close to himself not knowing what to do with them. Mario, still giving Koops mouth the love it deserved, took Koops hands in his and guided them to his hips. Mario gave a light moan into Koops mouth as he felt the hand on his hip move to squeeze his ass.

A sudden surge of confidence coursed through the now lustful koopa. He massaged the thick handful of flesh in his hand as Mario slipped his hands under the blue sweater Koops wore. Mario felt up the shy koopa’s harden shell chest, feeling its tiled patterns and grooves as his wrists pulled the fabric up at koops neck. Koops let go of Mario’s soft ass as he let the sweatshirt come off his shell.

Now all that covered Koops was his blue jeans. Mario and Koops paused their passionate kissing to look into echothers eyes. They both let their eyes fall to their waists. It was visible to both that something in their pants was trying desperately to get out. Mario was the first to make a move. He ran his hand over the koopa’s bulging protrusion. Koops gave a low moan as Mario’s hand continued to massage the growing hill of his pants. Once the mass in Koops pants reached it maximum length within its confines, he began absent-mindedly thrusting his hips into Mario’s grip. When Mario let go of the caged erection, Koops gave out a hard sigh.

Mario began work on getting Koops pant off as they both went back to locking lips. The kiss went on as Mario unbuttoned and unzipped away. Koops started working on Mario’s clothes as he felt his pants being pulled down. He started by unbuttoning his overalls, letting the straps fall and drape themselves over Mario’s quickly rising and falling chest.

But just before Koops could get his hands under Mario’s shirt, he felt a hand take hold of his member. He looked down and saw his stiff erection in mario’s bear hands. Mario ran his grip down Koops shaft, down to the base where a pair of hefty balls hung. Koops moaned into Mario’s ear as Koops went back to work on removing Mario’s cloths.

Mario could feel Koops hands slip their way under his overalls. He tried in vain to ignore the electrifying touch of Koops soft hands while he slowly rubbed Koops up and down his erect cock. He could feel Koops breaths hot and heavy on his neck as he felt his overalls being pushed down his legs. Mario’s erection sprung free from his overalls, bumping against Koops stimulated dick.

Mario was done with foreplay. Rolling onto his back, Mario released the member in his grasp and griped Koops by the hips, setting Koops on Mario’s lap. Marios painfully stiff rod was sandwiched between his stomach and Koops soft ass. Koops could feel Mario’s pulsing member under his bottom. Mario began grinding in between Koops beautiful round cheeks, grabbing the luscious orbs of flesh and crushing his dick with them.

Koops gasped at the sudden act of dominance. The way Mario ruffed handled Koops made Koops feel so hot, he felt like he could melt at any moment. Then while mario hotdogged Koops with his italian sausage, his hard erection caught on Koops puckered hole. Koops breath caught in his lungs at the sudden stop of Mario’s lustful aggression. Mario could feel Koops tightening up despite there being any intrusion. He gave his hips an experimental thrust upwards against Koops delectable ass. Koops could feel the the head break through. They both gave a gasp of surprise. Then the head came back out with a pop. But as Mario let his hips fall, Koops followed him down as he gyrated his hips with Mario’s pulsating cock firmly griped in his cheeks.

Mario took this moment of rest to look up at Koops on top of him. His face was still cute. But now that he let his head loll back, eyes shut as he moaned loudly out of the beak that fell to his chest, he seemed so much more sexy. Without any work of Mario, Koops positioned his rear end over Mario’s upright dick, and in one fell swoop, plopped his thick ass onto Mario's throbbing cock.

The moan that came from the both of them was like a duet. Koops could feel the grip on his hips tighten as Mario attempted to get himself even deeper into Koops. Mario would pull back and inch, then push forward two. He stopped the repetitive motion once he could feel Koops tight anus gripping the base of his cock. They both looked down at their groins with panting breaths and saw the works of their passion. While Koops ass had complete engulfed Mario's dick, Koops member seemed to be about to burst. His throbbing cock would bobbed up with the rhythm of his racing heartbeat. His balls laid loose and heavy on Mario’s stomach. Mario could feel the heat of Koops cum-filled balls on his abdomen. He wanted to bath in the thick seed that lie within.

Koops legs flexed as he lifted himself up Marios hot cock up to the tip. He slammed his hips down on Mario with a loud fleshy slap. With Mario’s warm meat still inside of him, Koops moved his arms, which had been supporting him from behind, to Mario’s shoulders for new support. Koops looked down at mario with a conniving smirk. This feeling of dominic's over Mario felt intoxicating to Koops. Watching Mario squirm under him with every convulsion of his inner walls only further fueled his confidence. Koops had decided then and there that how would succumb to all his deepest urges.

Koops quickly raised his ass up Mario’s cock and just as quickly back down. He repeated the motion again and again. Koops looked down at mario to see his head on its side. He could see Mario’s chest rising and falling with power. This only motivated Koops to go even faster. He increased the rate at which he rose and fell down and up Mario’s stiff meat. Mario could only give a loud groan of overwhelming pleasure as Koops fast ass bounced off of Mario. Koops could feel his legs and abdominal muscles begin to burn with fatigue as he continued his ass assault on Mario’s thick cock.

Then they felt it.

They both felt something that had begun to build up in them from the moment they kissed teater on the verge of explosion. Mario felt it come closer every time Koops slammed down on his dick with his ever-so tight ass. Koops felt it approach every time Mario’s stiff fleshy cock mashed against that sweet spot inside his ass. Koops had lost all control at that point. Everything below Koops abdominal burned at they animalistically worked together to smash his reddening ass down on Mario’s hard hot cock. Mario’s moans grew to unprecedented levels as his body too followed instincts as old as time. He thrusted up into Koops fat ass as Koops violently brung his hips down to meet Mario’s.

This intense back and forth only lasted for a couple of second in real time, but went on for an eternity in their heads. Koops could no longer feel anything below his chest. They seemed to be doing exactly what he wanted them to do. He could feel his inside warm enough though. He was almost afrain Mario’s already hot cock was going to burn up in there. Mario could feel the heat of Koops innards as well. The warmth was so intense that it was the thing that would push him over the edge.

And it did.

Mario’s hands, hips, and Koops hips all worked in powerful unison to bury Mario’s cock deep into Koops ass. There Mario unloaded his thick torrent of cum into Koops tight ass. Mario had thrusted himself right against Koops sweet stop and was now bathing it in his steamy seed. This threw Koops over the edge. His inner walls clenched tighter than they ever had before around Mario’s erupting cock as Koops shot out thick ropes of cum onto Mario’s red shirt.

They both stop all movement as they unloaded onto and into each other. Their grunts and moans came in quick repetitive efforts in rhythm to their ejaculations. Once both had expanded their supply of seman Koops fell lazily onto Mario’s chest, smothering Koops seman on the both of them.

They both lie under the covers of the locker room bed in each other's embrace. Mario’s hands wandered down to Koops thoroughly tenderized ass. He gave the meaty pair of cheeks playfully squeezes. Koops cooed lovingly into Mario’s ear as they both slowly drifted to sleep. Mario replied with the one thing that was on his mind.

“Oh… Koops… “

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting very distracted.


End file.
